fred's wish
by potter guy
Summary: george has always wanted something and now fred is giving it to him.SlASH, Twincest, dont like it, dont read it. fred's pov. R&R i do not own any of this characters
1. Chapter 1

I lead him into my bedroom, locking the door behind us.

I strolled over to my bed and sat down.

George stood paralyzed where I'd left him, his beautiful blue eyes staring at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's okay if you're not ready."

He blushed as he returned to reality. "It's not that, not really. I, uh, I've just never done anything like this before. Not even with a girl."

I smiled at him, and patted the bed at my side.

He came at sat down next to me.

"Neither have I, why don't we just see where this goes?" I leaned in and kissed him.

He resisted for an instant before his mouth opened for me. As our tongues wrestled for dominance I felt his hands rub their way down my back before settling on my butt.

I nibbled my way from his lips down to his neck, and then up to his ear. As I did it my hands slipped down to his waist, and then up under his blue t-shirt. My mouth worked his ear as my left hand began playing with his nipple.

I heard him moan in pleasure and lay back on my bed. I followed him down and pulled his shirt up. My mouth continued what my hand had begun.

He rolled over, forcing me under him and sat up, so that his legs straddle me. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his glorious physique. He ripped my shirt open; I heard buttons scatter to the far corners of my room. I was about to protest, but he silenced me by kissing a line from my waist to my mouth.

I was already rock hard when he began rubbing his crotch against mine. He continued grinding our crotches together as his lips moved from my mouth to the spot on my ear. A moan tore itself from my lips.

I rolled and forced him to his back, then stood and ripped his pants and boxers down in a single motion. I paused to take in the sight before me, just long enough for George to kick off his shoes and let his pants fall from around his ankles.

My right hand grabbed his engorged member, and stroked it. My left hand sought his nipple. I bent down and licked the underside of his penis from scrotum to tip, then plunged my hungry mouth down on it. Well at least I tried to. I took in about five inches before it hit the back of my throat and I started gagging. I pulled back, coughing.

George blinked and sat up. "Are you alright?"

I coughed one last time, recovering. "God, how do those guys in porn do that?"

He smiled at me. "I don't know. Why don't you let me find out?"

I stripped. George removed his white socks, the only item of clothing he had left and then knelt down before me.

His eyes bulged. "How the hell do you hide that thing?"

"Tailored pants."

He began with his tongue. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt, then he opened his mouth. First he just took the tip in. After about five inches I felt him start gagging and pull back a little, his tongue doing the most amazing thing as he went.

I gasped and ran my fingers through his air.

Encouraged he pushed forward again, somehow suppressing his gag reflex. He didn't manage to take it all, but he took enough. He started rocking back and forth then, sliding his mouth up and down.

"Oh… George…" I felt the orgasm preparing itself, and struggled to keep it down as long as I could, which turned out to be not very.

The only sound I made was a sharp exhalation. All ability for speech had been stolen from me in that instant.

George pulled back and looked up at me, his eyes beaming. A drip of cum fell from my still hard length to the floor, but I didn't care.

He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His mouth plunged towards mine, and I tasted myself on his lips. And not to sound immodest, but I tasted pretty damn good.

I rolled him over again, holding the kiss all the way through. I left a track of kisses from his mouth down his chest and found myself confronted with his. I tried to take it, but again found myself gagging again. I was going to have to get him to teach me how he did that.

I pulled up then, and began massaging it with one hand while I fumbled in my nightstand drawer with the other. I pulled the bottle of lotion out, and showed it to him.

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

I just smirked and squeezed a huge glob onto his wet manhood. I balanced myself on him, and pressed my body downward, willing my body to relax. It was a good thing I'd practiced so much yoga.

It hurt at first. It hurt a lot.

Soon the pain started to fade, and I lowered myself the rest of the way down. I pulled up, then down. Up, then down.

George's eyes were shut tight, and his moan echoed through my room.

I gritted my teeth against the pain and continued my rhythmic motion.

"Oh… yeah… Fred…"

I pumped.

"Fred!"

I pumped.

His body shook as he came. "Fred!"

I was pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard that last one. Who would've ever thought that George Weasly was a screamer?

There was a knock on my door as I pulled myself off of him and stood up.

Ginny's voice carried through the door. "Fred, is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, sis. Everything is fine."

I heard her giggle, then her footsteps retreating.

George sat up, a look of pure bliss on his face. "Do you think she knows?"

I grinned at him. "I think the whole city knows."

"What? How?"

Unbelievable. "You're a screamer, George."

He had the good grace to blush. "Wait… then you mean… everyone downstairs?"

I nodded.

He fell back in my bed and buried his face with a pillow.

I laughed and went to the bathroom. My ass needed to do something in there.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up as something wet slithered past my right nipple. I cocked an eye open to find George running his tongue in a circle around it. I glanced to the window, it was still dark out.

"Unh, what time is it?"

He ceased playing with my nipple long enough to answer. "Four thirty."

"It's too early." I attempted to shove him off.

I failed and he started kissing a line from my nipple towards my waist.

"George, we don't have to be up for an hour and a half."

He looked up at me, the familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Exactly."

I realized I was already hard a moment before I felt his warm mouth swallow it.

"Unh… George…"

His hands pushed there way between me and the sheet, grabbing my ass cheeks.

"That's not going to work George; I'm going back to… oh…" I couldn't finish my speech as George did the most amazing thing with his tongue.

I writhed in pleasure. One of my hands found his head; I ran my fingers through his hair.

He stopped and pulled back then, darting to grab something from his backpack.

"Don't stop now. You're on a roll."

He reentered my line of sight, holding a condom and a bottle of lube. "It's time I repaid you."

"I thought you liked walking?"

He smirked. "I've been practicing. I think I'm ready." He ripped the foil containing the condom and moved to place it on me. "I just hope this thing's big enough. It was the biggest one they had."

I smiled as he stretched the tight rubber over me and doused it with lube.

He lay down on his back next to me and turned his head to me with a smirk. "Your turn to do some work, big boy."

Having already abandoned all hope of sleeping I climbed to my knees and crawled over him, placing my tip at his entrance.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

I wet my fingers, and began loosening him up. First one finger, then two, then three, and at last four. He took them well enough, and I placed the tip of my length against his entrance.

I pushed in, just a little. His eyes widened and his smile lost some of its luster, but he nodded.

I pushed in until almost half of my manhood was buried in him. His face took a on a scrunched look.

"I should stop."

He grabbed my hand in his own. "No. I want you, all of you."

I pushed the rest of the way in as he moaned in pain.

I let him adjust to it, and when he was able to open his eyes I pulled out a little, then pushed forward again.

He moaned.

I repeated the motion, a little faster.

He moaned again, this time half in pleasure and half in pain.

I repeated the motion again, this time aiming up.

This moan was more than half pleasure.

I went faster, in and out, in and out, in and out.

"Oh… Fred…"

I slowed a little, and maintained that speed. Watching his reaction with each thrust, learning what gave him the most pleasure.

His legs clasped around my waist.

I felt my orgasm building, but gritted my teeth and held it back.

I drove towards just the right spot.

"Fred!"

I drove towards it again.

"I'm going to…"

I let allowed myself to release as I drove home one last time.

The tip of his penis exploded with white as I pumped into the condom. He was an out of control fire hose. Most of his load wound up on his chest, but a fair amount hit the bed, and some even managed to get my chin.

I didn't care. I collapsed onto of him, seeking his mouth with my own.

He pulled back and panted into my ear. "That was… awesome…"

I leaned back and tapped the tip of his nose with my finger. "You're cute when you're sticky."

"I love you." His eyes sparkled as he said it.

"I love you, too." I prayed my eyes could express my feelings as well as his. Those three little words just aren't enough to describe how I feel about George.

I lay on his chest and cuddled until my alarm went off.

We stumbled into my bathroom then; I discarded the used condom into the toilet and flushed.

"Hope that doesn't clog the plumbing. It'd take an army of plumbers to fish it out."

I punched him in the arm and climbed into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

George's POV

A moan of pleasure escaped through our kiss. I couldn't tell if it was mine or his, at that moment I wasn't sure there was a difference.

I grasped his head with my right hand, and ran my fingers through his short, soft hair.

I pressed my tongue into his mouth and he let me.

He pulled back and began unbuttoning his shirt.

I pulled off my t-shirt, and unbuttoned my jeans.

Once we were both naked he pushed me again into the door. His hands pressing against my shoulders.

I played with his hair, and then slipped my hands down to his perfect butt.

I lifted him off his feet, and carried him into the shower, pressing his back against the cold wall.

He squirmed and turned so his back wasn't against the wall.

With one hand he drew he shower curtain closed, and his other pulled up on the faucet.

A blast of cold water struck my back before warming.

He ran his hands through my hair, then pulled his mouth from mine and began kissing his way down my body.

His mouth paused over my left nipple, his tongue darting out to lick a small circle around it.

I shuddered in pleasure and moaned.

He switched to my right nipple, one of his hands pressed against my shoulder; the other stroked its way down my body before reaching my crotch.

He massaged my balls for a moment, and then began stroking my hard erection.

"Fred…" I moaned his name.

He knelt down, licking a trail from my nipple to my crotch, and grasped my ass with both hands.

He kissed the tip of my hard member, and then licked down its side.

His fingers began to play with my asshole.

One of his fingers penetrated me at the same moment as he took my entire member into his mouth.

His tongue swirled along the base as another finger entered me.

He began rocking his mouth up and down my length as his fingers moved in and out of my ass.

"Fred…" I moaned in pleasure, oblivious to my volume and to anyone still trying to sleep in the house.

His tongue swirled about my cock's head, and he thrust his mouth down on it again.

My body exploded in pleasure as his name ripped from my lips.

He sucked until there was nothing left, and a third finger entered me from behind.

I pulled him to his feet and into a kiss as I stepped backwards into the cascade of warm water.

His hard-on ground against my pelvis.

I turned and braced my hands against the shower wall.

His fingers returned to my ass and I shuddered again in forbidden pleasure.

We withdrew his fingers and leaned against my back; I could feel his full weight against me. I could feel each of his well defined abs rubbing against my back.

The tip of his erection pressed against my rear entrance, and I pressed back against it.

He pressed forward and entered me.

There was a little pain, their always was, his penis is seriously huge, but it was soon replaced with pleasure.

He thrust deeper into me and I pressed back again, wanting to feel all of him inside me.

"Fred…" I moaned again.

He pressed all the way in, compressing my prostate, and I began to get hard again.

He pulled back and pressed forward again, and again, and again.

I screamed his name as I felt him cum, covering his own small moan.

When he was done he pulled out and spun me around to face him before locking his lips on my own.

We spent forever in that kiss, our hands groping and stroking every bit of exposed flesh they could reach.

I pulled back from it at last. Fred was grinning from ear to ear.

"They're going to kill us for waking them up." He said.

I grinned. "Let them, you're worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to continue toe story and add a story line to it other than just slash

I have decided to continue toe story and add a story line to it other than just slash.(DON'T WORRY THERE WILL STILL BE SLASH COMIN UP)


End file.
